Stocked
Call of Duty: Stocked 'is an independent Call of Duty project started by ADIEStudios and Joshua Orr. The game itself takes place in the near future, where the nation of Poland has been reborn into a brutal authoritarian military junta and is on the brink of starting World War III. As the nations of Ireland and Somnia try to deal with the ever growing threat of war, their allies The Black Knights Templar and the Tsardom of Russia begin supplying other unstable countries with weapons. The multiplayer mode has players either play as Polish GROM special forces or Irish Army Ranger Wing and battle it out in 12 different maps, and an additional 5 bonus maps. Instead of a traditional zombie mode, this game has a xeno survival game mode, where six players assume the roles of Somnian scientist and one is infected by an alien symbiot. The infected player then chases the other players in one of 8 playable maps. The players can fight back with pistols and other weapons that stun the alien, but if they are touched, they gain the infection and chase the remaining player. The game goes on until only one player remains. The game is also partially inspired by the browser game ''Politics and War, and few nations and/or scenarios are from players' experiences in the game. Gameplay Call of Duty: Stocked is like most other first person shooter. The player must use weapons given to them and strategically both seek cover and try to kill their enemies somehow. The player, in both multiplayer and campaign mode, has something called an EKO suit that serves as slim, protective body armor. The EKO suit allows the player to "jet jump" using jet turbines on their back, grapple onto surfaces, and use multiple visor functions such as heat vision and night vision. Their are new gameplay mechanics in both campaign and multiplayer, such as sequences when players have to ride boats and helicopters. At one point in the campaign, the player is able to take control of an Irish destroyer and control different parts of it when battling against Polish ships, such as using turrets, launching torpedoes, and taking control of individual missile launchers to strike down smaller enemies. Players now also have the option to ride jeeps and helicopters in the multiplayer mode. In several of the maps, small monitors called "citadels" are present around the map. These citadels can be used to call in air strikes, back up teams, and even drones. On one multiplayer map titled "Streets", zombies will appear halfway threw and swarm the winning team, providing more of a challenge. Some levels recquire the player to roam freely around city centers to spy on hostile or neutral countries. Space battles are also present in the campaign, which provides either zero gravity or allows the player to board space fighter crafts to shoot down Polish enemy fighters. The xeno gamemode also has added feature meant to improve gameplay quality. For example, when playing as the xeno, the player gains an arsenal of abilities used to hunt down other players. These abilities include, incredible speed, pouncing, attack claws, poisonous spit, and heat vision in dark areas. The players, however, can shoot the xeno with weapons that stuns it for a certain amount of time (depending on their damage). This gives the xeno a more strategical look on the mode, as it has to sneak up behind the players and either intoxicate them or pounce immediately. On two of the eight maps, the player has the ability to ride speedboats across a swamp area while the xeno can naturally swim underneath and jump up, toppling the boat over. If a player IS brought down to zero health by the xeno, then he will go into "injured" mode and begin slowly crawling on all fours. By holding down X or △ (depending on your controller) the xeno can spit a series of small bugs into the players mouth and infect them as well. But during this time, the player can be healed by another player, which make numerical advantage a key gameplay style. Campaign The campaign takes place in the years 2020-2026 where the player must try to prevent war from breaking out between the nations of Europe and North America. The New Polish Republic threatens to turn the all of Eastern Europe into a dictatorship, and it and the nations of Ireland and Somnia (a semi-independent nation in Ireland) begin having disputes which lead to terrorist attacks and smuggling missions. Plot Following up to the year 2023, a far right group in Poland led by Joshua Orzechowski has seized control of Poland and have rebuilt it into an authoritarian dictatorship. All free will is immediately eliminated, a set of cruel laws titled the Potentus Law is put into action, and the President position is abandoned. Instead, Orzechowski declares himself Lider (or Supreme Commander) of the New Republic of Poland, and attempts to take control of every aspect of a persons personal life. The entire country becomes heavily militarized, and Lider Orzechowski orders his close American friends Maxwell Cloud and Nicholas Brown to take control of the court system and spread positive propaganda about the country. While Poland is reforming, the Republic of Ireland swarms Tyler Mclean (a former political rival of Orzechowski) into office. Mclean strengthens the Irish military and tightens political ties with Somnia by supplying the country with weapons in case of a British invasion, which they heavily fear. Meanwhile, Britain is in the middle of a war between an alliance of states known as the Black Knights Templar. This is where the games main protagonist, Somnian special forces member Artur O'Bryne, first appears. Artur is currently on a helicopter heading for London, where the Templar Knights are attacking. After having a heated debate with his commanding officer, Artur dispatches into the warzone and lands near Big Ben. He is radioed by his commander, who is revealed to be a Somnian named Johnathan Barc, who informs him that Knights Templar members are holding the Prime Minister hostage at the top. Artur breaks in and slowly makes his way to the top, fighting off Templar soldiers as he gets higher. He eventually reaches a room somewhere near the center that the Knights are using as a sniping position. Artur executes the sniper and uses the rifle to shoot down Templar troops. He eventually gets word from Barc that Templar soldiers are coming up to flush him out. He blocks the entrance into the room with tables and supplies before continuing up the stair case. He meets little to no resistance as he finally reaches the top, where he meets Barc and an American agent named L.C. Stone. The three storm the main room and kill off the Knight's commander, Josef Blanko. Barc discovers that Blanko rigged himself with a C-4, and the three of them (along with the Prime Minister) jump out of a window and into another support helicopter just before the tower explodes. The attack is deemed a tragedy, but London is saved and the British turn to the offensive. Meanwhile, Poland secures its army and finally militarizes Warsaw completely, as well as annexing Lithuania, Slovakia, parts of Norway, and parts of Germany. Riots broke out all over Republic territory, and missile testing in Germany leads to hostile relations with the Black Knights Templar, who are partially located in Germany. A march on Warsaw is organized to try and raise citizen morale, but citizens begin to mock soldiers and throw beer bottles at them. General Cranston fires shots of into the air, hoping to scare the citizens. But to no avail, the citizens kept shouting insults and throwing bottles at the soldiers. Orzechowski orders Cranston to have his men fire at the citizens. Over 30 were injured during what the rest of Poland referred to as "the Warsaw massacre". Somnia became suspicious of Poland, and Ireland officially ends Polish-Irish trading. Artur and his team (which consists of Stone, Barc, and Filipino soldier Sean-Carlo Diago) land at the shore of Norway via boats and begin using mounted turrets on frigate to destroy Knights Templar bunkers. Artur successfully destroys the bunkers, which allows him and his team to advance onto the beach. Artur is met with fierc resistance from Templar soldiers, who use suicide bombers and bayonet charges, as the team travels through the forests and get closer to the Templar capital. The team is stopped when four Templar tanks appear and attempt to push back the British forces. It works, killing many men, but ultimately fails when Diago and Artur arm themselves with RPGs and destroy the tanks. With no other choice, every remaining Templar soldier charges as Artur finally arrives at the capital city. The Knights using bombing runs, killing their own men as the British take gunning position and push the Knights back from their hill. While the Brits are fighting, Artur and his team flank to the left and manage to ambush the other half of the knights, surrounding them and entering the city itself. They invade town hall and capture the Dark Knight Templar chancellor who goes by the code name "Deadman". Barc comes close to executing the chancellor, but ultimately he agrees to sign a cease fire. Poland officially embargoes Somnia and goes to war with an independent Norwegian nation nicknamed "ducknation". Ducknation, in need of resources, attacks a Polish factory in Norway, stealing oil, gasoline, aluminum, and steel. A mercenary named Nils "Tesk" Mort leads a Polish-Norwegian force to raid a ducknation base. Although the attack force managed to kill a few hundred soldiers and capture a tank, they were eventually outnumbered by ducknation forces and were forced to retreat. Poland declared the mission a failure due to "Somnian spies" and had Max Cloud (who was the chief of propaganda) distribute negative propaganda about Somnia. The Somnian people were outraged, and demanded that their special forces were immediately brought home and refocused on the Polish Republic. On the Northern Irish Front, Artur and his team were scheduled to return home a day earlier but their flight was delayed. They later got a distress call from the mission chief commander that their flight was hijacked by jihadist terrorists. The helicopter was later spotted crashing into the woods. The team went to investigate the crash only to be attack by terrorists force. Surrounded, Artur and the team used the rubble as cover and began fighting off the waves of approaching terrorists. They were finally rescued by two other teams who managed to drive the jihadists out of their area. Returning back to base, the team discovered that the terrorists had completely destroyed their home camp. Moving forward, Artur and Diago, along with two other teams, pushed through Islamic State forces and found their home base near the very tip of Norway. While the teams advanced up toward the main base, Diago and Artur gunned down two Islamic State support ships, alerting the other terrorist forces. With no supplies, the terrorists held refuge in their base while Diago and Artur infiltrated it, executed the majority of terrorists. Eventually, Artur captured the terrorist commander and took him in for questioning. Somnia began having suspicions that Kompleks Shadow ''(a Polish assassin/bounty hunter team controlled by the government) agents were bribing Black Knights Templar commanders to resign in order to eventually take over and invade Ireland. Somnian espionage agents, led by Russian commander Makrovich Heilding, entered Poland through the Black Sea and began investigating in Warsaw city central. They learn of Polands militaristic nature and are about to report their findings to Somnia when ''Kompleks Shadow ''agents ask them to come in for questioning. With no other option, the Somnians fight off the Poles and escape into the streets. They soon find out that one of their members, Kristof Jenkin, had ratted them out. The team is pursued down the streets of Warsaw by a combined force of Polish soldiers and ''Kompleks Shadow ''assassins led by General Cranston. The team raided a Polish armory and stole AK-47s, sub machine guns, and grenade launchers to use against the Polish force. Artillery shells coming from the Warsaw mountains cause them to enter the open again and this time fight back against General Cranston's army. The team was once again outnumbered and had to retreat to the docks. At the docks, the met up with Kristof, who was preparing to leave for Somnia with a suitcase of money given to him the Polish government. Makrovich kills Kristof with a switchblade knife and attempts to escape in the boat. They are knocked over by an artillery shell and brought to shore by Polish Coast Guard ships before being executed. Artur interrogated the terrorist leader, and found that he and his team were hired by ''Kompleks Shadow ''members to attack their base camp. After being arrested and sent to an Irish prison, Artur and his team radio in an report their findings to President Mclean. Due to Polish threats of destroying major tourist attractions in Ireland, President Mclean declared that Ireland would not be involved in any actions against Poland and he called back all Irish forces in Norway. Somnia on the other hand wanted a full scale invasion, but couldn't get neither Ireland nor the Coalition (another powerful military alliance) to invade Poland. Artur and his teams were instead ordered to focus their attacks on ducknation, which was becoming increasingly more violent. Artur and his team invade the ducknation capital, and are met with mild resistance. After planting bombs and destroying ducknation machine gun nests, the Somnian forces were ready to advance. The ducknation, however, had a trick up its sleeve. Soldiers artillery shelled their own base, destroying everything near it. Artur and Barc barely escaped, and Diago was tragically killed in the explosion. In rage, Ireland, Britain, and Somnia declared war on ducknation. As the battles in Norway continued, Somnia sent another team of spies to Poland, this time led by Stone himself (who had been extracted from Norway). The team this time entered Krakow factories via parachute and convinced workers to overthrow their supervisors and rebel. The plan works, and the factory workers burn down the munition factories. A nearby factory has also been burnt by Scottish special forces. He and the Scot leader (General Marquise McDuffee) meet up and the combined force of soldiers and worked holds siege in a giant factory right between the two others. Polish forces try multiple times, but are repeatedly pushed back by Stone's team multiple times. Eventually, the Poles bring in air bombers and tanks to try and destroy the third factory. The team leave just as they open fire, destroying the biggest munitions factory in Krakow with no major causalities. The fight through Polish police forces and make their way to the shore, where they hijack boats and escape to an army base in Ireland, celebrating their victory. Artur and his team hear of a ducknation supply line that is going down the Namsen river. The team and the SAS hold camp down the river and ambush the ducknation, easily defeating the small force. They loot the ships of food, ammunition, and valuables before setting them on fire. Artur and Barc, along with two SAS recruits, were sent by the commander to go further down the river and scout for backup. Artur finds no extra ships trailing, but they are attacked by a ducknation scouting party and a tank. Artur kills of the soldiers and Barc manages to pry his way inside the tank, blowing it up from within. The team then find an entire ducknation camp further down the river, which is where the scouting party came from. Barc and Artur report the findings to the mission commander, and he organizes all SAS and Somnian special forces units to raid the base, on group head on, another will flank to the left, and another will flank to the right. The teams attack the camp, Artur charging in head one. There were no reported British/Somnian causalities, and ducknation's commanding officer was captured while drinking coffee in his tent. The ducknation officially surrendered later that day. With the Norwegian Front finally closed, Artur and his team return to Somnia were they are invited to Kilkenny (Somnia's capital). Artur ends up visiting the Kilkenny Castle, on of the most historic landmarks in Somnia. While in the castle, a bomb planted by a Polish assassin detonates, injuring Artur severely. In order to keep him alive, the Somnian government equip him with their latest cross between bio engineering and military technology: the EKO suit. Artur is brought back to the UK where he begins his training in York. After his first day of training, Artur is brought back to Ireland where he is sent with an SAS team to investigate Egypt's disconnection from the rest of the world. Artur's plane is shot down by artillery fire, and Artur and his team (which include Barc, Stone, and British recon agent Sam Weller) begin the journey on foot across the Nile River to Alexandria. On the way there, they run into Egyptian officials, who mistake them for hostiles and began shooting at them. Eventually Barc recognizes the commanding officer, Muhammad Kierk, and the Egyptians explain that Poland is forcefully marching through Egypt. With back up from the Egyptian army, Artur and his team meet up with the other two SAS teams, and they arrive in Alexandria. With cover fire from the SAS teams and the Egyptian army, Artur and Weller flank left across the Polish defense positions and end up behind the pyramid the Poles are using as a base of operations. Sam Weller and Artur scale the pyramid, and Artur breaks through the top using his EKO suit. Once inside, the team ambushes the Polish scouting party and manage to shut down the turret stationed inside the pyramid. Polish jet plane preform a bombing run on the pyramid, forcing Artur and Weller out. Weller is shot by a Polish sniper, and severely outnumbered, the group retreats to the Nile River were they camp out and wait for reinforcements. While Artur is fighting the Polish on the Egyptian Front, Marquise McDuffee and his personal SAS team (Majesty's 33rd Scottish Strike Force) drop into the Polish town of Ustron via parachute. Once under Polish radar, McDuffee and the team spot Nicholas Brown, who was visiting the town along with General Cranston. Following the two back to an apartment they were using as a hideout to spy on Somnian-Polish residents, McDuffee and his team ambush the hideout and detained General Cranston and Brown. McDuffee loots Brown's pockets and finds files about Polish plans to invade the northern coast of Africa. McDuffee also apprehends multiple photos of the Warsaw Massacre Cranston has stolen from citizens who were present at the event. A Polish soldier patrolling outside overheard them talking and broke in, attempting to arrest McDuffee and his team. McDuffee shot the soldier, but his team was force to eventuate in fear that he called for back up. As they gathered their gear, ''Kompleks Shadow ''members broke through the windows and rescued both Brown and Cranston, injuring McDuffee and killing most of his team in the process. McDuffee escaped to the docks were British rescue ships were. General Cranston, leading his tank division, arrived just as McDuffee was escaping. Attempting to flip his boat over, the General fired tank shells at McDuffee and the remainder of his team. Cranston missed and McDuffee was able to flank the Polish Coast Guard and make it to safety. In camp, Artur and his team were forced to camp further away from the river to avoid Polish scouting parties. While retreating back, the team ran into jihadist terrorists, who began shooting almost immediately. The terrorists outnumbered Artur's team and the Egyptian army, and Artur was almost forced to withdraw his team out of Africa before the 21rst Tank and Grenadier Division of Egypt arrived and drove the terrorists out. With reinforcements and partial air superiority, thanks to British fighters that arrived, the Egyptians attempted to break Polish lines one final time. Fighting on the front lines, Artur and Barc charged forward and captured a Polish bunker further up. Artur found out from Polish Intel in the bunker that they had messages reinforcements and requested chemical weapons for use on the captured Egyptian officers. Using the bunker as cover, Barc and Artur flanked the Polish forces and used a turret stationed behind them to slaughter Polish troops, allowing the Egyptian army to move up. Seeing no other option, Polish forces retreated to Alexandria with the Egyptian army following close behind. Egyptian forces finally made it to Polish-occupied Alexandria. Artur served as the commanding officer and rallied the SAS, Egyptian armies, and even remnants of the Iranian Resistance Movement to take back Egypt. While the Egyptian army fought of engaging Polish forces, Artur and Barc used the underground labyrinths the Egyptians used as tombs in the ancient days to navigate towards the eastern pyramid, which the Poles were using as a citadel. Avoiding Polish HAZMAT soldier who were patrolling the tunnels, Artur and Barc managed to find a lid which led them behind hostile lines. Artur was spotted by a HAZMAT soldier, who called in backup. Heavily armed GROM forces raided the tunnels and searched for Artur while he and Barc picked them off one by one. In the fighting, a GROM soldier with a rocket launcher destroyed one of the tunnel walls, causing the sandstone ceiling to collapse on him and Barc. The two managed to dig themselves out and join the battle upland. Using C-4s, Artur blew up a Spinx the Poles were using as a machine gun nest, allowing the rest of the Egyptian army to advance toward the eastern pyramid. Fighting through Polish forces with the help of the Iranian Resistance soldiers, Egyptians eventually surround the pyramid, allowing Barc, Artur, and the rest of the SAS team to enter. Inside, Artur meets fierce resistance from GROM soldiers, but the team subdue them and captured commanding Polish General in the center of the pyramid, finally ending the Egyptian Front and stopping Polish-Egyptian rule. Irish Space Cadet Austin "Terrence" McCarthy and a team of other soldiers recruited for the Irish Outer-rim Army land on Inda Lunar, the Irish controlled section of the moon. Once arriving, there vehicle is shot down on it's way back to Earth and Polish Space Brigade forces land in Lunar, forcing the Irish to withdraw down to further territory. Seeking shelter inside a broken down rover, the team scope out Poles using their research facility as a military base of operations. Terrence and his team flank the Polish forces and enter the base from behind, ambushing the soldiers occupying it. After receiving word that the Irish have reclaimed the base on Inda Lunar, Polish General Adrian Solarz orders his forces to remove the Irish of the Inda system using any means necessary. Terrence and the soldiers manage to use the bases high vantage point in their favor and push back the waves of attacking Poles several times. After Polish bombers begin appear, Terrence and his team attempt to gun the crafts out of the sky, but are forced to retreat to a nearby, smaller base. The Polish forces follow and surround the entire area, forcing the Irish out once again. This time, Terrence persuades his team to disobey orders and raid a Polish satellite station. After hijacking two Polish supply ships, the team makes their way through the system to the base, gunning down attacking ships with the mounted turrets. Despite fierce Polish resistance, the team take over the base and destroy the Polish satellite. Polish forces attempt to invade the satellite by surrounding the base with cruisers and force the Irish out. The Irish, rather then surrender, self detonate the base, causing pieces of debris to rain down on Europe (this mission is only available with the legendary edition of the game. Players playing the normal campaign will simply skip this mission). The crashing of the destroyed Polish satellite in London is the first in a series of events referred to as "hell's time". Pieces of crashing debris rain down along Europe, hitting Germany, Britain, Ireland, Somnia, Russia, the Coalition, Black Templar Knights, Poland, Denmark, Sweden, and the Czech Republic. The "hell's time" events destroyed millions of dollars worth of property and took thousands of lives. The effected nations became divided over who was responsible for the "hell's time" events. Germany, Britain, Ireland, Somnia, Sweden, and the Coalition became convinced that it was Poland's fault for attacking the Irish and triggering the battle. Poland, the Czech Republic, Russia, and Denmark argued that the Polish forces never attacked any bases that may have damaged Earth, only attacking ground bases. The countries against Poland, led by the UK and Somnia, formed the NANO (National Aeronautics and Nova-strike Operations) Alliance. Countries backing the New Polish Republic, led by Poland itself and Russia, formed the Krakow Treaty Pact (KTP). The Black Templar Knights and Coalition chose to remain neutral. The KTP and NANO entered a cold war state, with each series of countries building up its arsenal. Somnia contacted the United States Minister of Defense and advised him against continuing to export oil and gasoline to Poland. Poland instead turned to Russia for oil, and put two nuclear submarines (capable of hitting Somnia) into the North Sea. With all countries at high alert, the tension was suddenly broken as a second Polish satellite station, roughly half the size of the last, was destroyed. Europe faced a second "hell's time", with larger chunks of debris hitting almost all of Europe and even reaching India. The satellite that it was controlling was also destroyed and crashed in the Coalitions capital, Gothenburg. The Coalition and India both joined NANO the next day. With all of Europe divided, Somnian Minister of Defense concerned himself with keeping European peace and sent Artur and his team to stop a third world war. With Polish satellites down, Artur and his team easily infiltrated the first Polish nuclear submarine (Koszmar) and took the entire crew hostage. The captain of the vessel was also captured and was brought aboard a passing frigate where he was interrogated. The captain revealed that Koszmar was never armed and only served as a distraction to direct NANO's attention away from the second vessel, Rzeź, which was in position to destroy the Somnian capital of Kilkenny. The team tracked down the vessel and began following it while Barc contact the Royal Air Force for support. The request is denied, and their mission leader informs them that their are armed Polish bombers circling multiple landmarks, including the Kilkenny Castle, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, and multiple occupied hotels. The team finally finds the vessel, and Artur attempts a raid on it. They manage to clear out almost all hostiles except for the captain, who refuses to give up the ship. Rather then accepting surrender, the captain launches the missile in the air before being shot by Barc. Artur and his team attempt to fly out of the blast radius, but their aircraft is knocked out of the sky from the force of the explosion. The team members desperately cling to the rubble before a rescue frigate arrives. Two members have died from hypothermia, but the rest narrowly escaped in well condition. After Poland lost communications with Koszmar and Rzeź, Orzechowski suspected the Somnians had infiltrated the ships and countered the mission. Orzechowski's advisers suggested an air raid along the coast of England, but Orzechowski realized the Coast Guard would be on high alert after the failed bombing. The Czech Republic, paranoid of a Russian invasion, allowed itself to be annexed by Poland. This gave Poland access to Opova, which housed missiles capable of reaching India, pressuring NANO. Somnia sent Artur and his team on a second mission in Polish-controlled Norway with one motive: push the Poles out of Scandinavia. At dawn, Artur's team, the SAS, and General McDuffee raided a Polish oil mine which they stole from ducknation. After restocking on gasoline and ammunition, NANO forces surrounded a Polish missile facility in Kristainsand. In an attempt to get the missiles to safety, Polish GROM forces used abandoned trenches to transport the missiles from Norway to Russia. Artur and Barc infiltrated the tunnels while the NANO forces tightened their circle around the Poles. Meanwhile, the two fought off GROM forces and captured a ballistic missile. They also learned from a captured officer that a shipment of 9 ballistic missiles, code named Operation Los, was coming into Polish controlled Czech from Russia. Learning this, Artur made his way back to the surface, where he met up with McDuffee (who had already taken over the missile facility) and informed them of the operation. With the help of Coalition forces, Somnia and Britain cleared out the last Polish forces out of Kristainsand, ending Polish ruled over Norway. While Swedish forces fought off Polish forces in Eastern Germany, Artur's team and the Coalition Special Forces (known as the CSF) prepared a naval strike into Polish waters in hopes of invading the Polish city of Elbląg. Artur, being a retired navy admiral, headed his own destroyer and led a force of three frigates, seven submarines, and two additional destroyers to Elbląg. A repaired Polish satellite sees the Somnians closing in on Polish borders. The fleet was countered by Admiral Willaim Cloud (Max Cloud's brother) and his Polish fleet of three frigates, two destroyers, and a team of five submarines. Artur took on Max's flagship head on with the support of three frigates. The Polish and NANO fleets both took minor causalities and were ordered back to land by their command officers. With a draw seeming unacceptable to Artur, he ordered the ships to stay put in a triangle formation. Gasoline, ammunition, and food were delivered by cargo ships. With fresh supplies, Artur's fleet flanked to the left and re continued their voyage for Elbląg. The NANO forces were blocked off once again by Cloud's fleet, this time aided by Russian Admiral Vladimir Popov's personal fleet. Outnumbered, Artur split his ships into three and encircled the KTP forces. While frigates attacked Popov from behind, Artur once again attempted to take on Cloud's flagship. With the aid of two submarines, Artur successfully sunk Cloud's ship and caused his supporting fleet to scatter into the Black Sea. Russian forces, also defeated, returned to St. Petersburg. With no standing fleet left in their way, NANO ships landed in Elbląg and met fierce resistance. The Poles had formed a tight line of defense around the town hall, NANO's primary target. Artur knew from information provided by Somnian spies that Operation Las was supposed to take place in the Polish city Olsztyn two days later. The team, with support from the CSF managed to capture a local sweatshop and use it as a base. The CSF commander, Captain Oswald Obniek, ordered his troops to flank the Poles from the right while he and Artur flanked from the left. Before Artur could make his move, however, Polish police officers captured Obniek's soldiers and held them for ransom. While Obniek and Barc headed their strike forces and flanked, Artur and a small team of SAS elites broke into a Polish police station and rescued the team members. Obniek successfully captured the town hall and claimed Elbląg for NANO. With rebellions rising in Warsaw, Orzechowski, Cranston, and his advisers moved to Olsztyn to oversee the operation. Arturs team sabotaged the train, however, and raided the supplies before capturing the three ballistic missiles. On their trip back to their camp in Elbląg, the team was ambushed by a tank squadron. NANO forces were outnumbered and massacred, forcing them to retreat back to camp while the Poles successfully delivered the missiles to Orzechowski, who ordered them to be shipped to Warsaw and prepared for launch. With low ammunition, Artur and his team manage to fight off a Polish raiding team that attempts to retake Elbląg easily, and wait for reinforcements to arrive. The following day, Artur and his reinforced team move towards Olsztyn, where they are met with Polish fighter drones. They take refuge on top of a hill near the town itself and fight off waves of drones and tanks before another CSF team arrived and finished off the remainder, allowing Artur to enter the town. Upon doing so, he faces little resistance from local police officers. They claim the town hall and arm themselves heavily for Polish raids. The Poles, instead of attacking directly, retake Elbląg, cutting of Artur's forces and trapping them in Olsztyn. With nowhere to run, Artur manages to fight off another few waves of Polish drones. A message is delivered to the team from Orzechowski, where he states that if the team surrenders and returns to Somnia, they can leave unharmed. Refusing to surrender, the team leave Olsztyn and head for Krakow. Early in the morning, Artur, backed by fresh Coalition and British forces, prepares for a raid on Krakow, one of Poland's biggest cities. They were also ordered to destroy a large munition factory which is providing Polish troops with fresh tanks and ammo in astonishing time. Finally, NANO forces strike, where they are met with incredible firepower. Polish, Russian, and Czech soldiers storm out of sweatshops and barracks in the dozens, quickly forcing NANO forces back. With no intent of surrendering, Czech and Russian troops continue to storm up the hill while Polish artillery bombards NANO troops. The troops manage to fight off the oncoming KTP soldiers, but are still not strong enough to storm the city. The team is saved by Egyptian bombers, which bomb multiple barracks while Artur's team does the impossible: evenhandedly break Krakow Pact defense lines and storm the city of Krakow. After fierce fighting, NANO soldiers realize that the munitions factory is located inside the Krakow Castle, which the Poles are using as a base. While fighting continues, Polish Resistance groups help Artur and his team reak into the castle and ambush Krakow Pact soldiers. Artur manages to get the Polish turret system offline, allowing Egyptian bombers to destroy the walls surrounding the castle and allow NANO forces to storm inside. With Krakow secure, Barc and Obniek allow Artur to do the honors of burning down the munitions factory, ending the largest weapons supply line in Poland and providing NANO forces with a clear path to Warsaw, Poland's capital. The Battle of Krakow is deemed a massive Polish failure, and Denmark immediately surrender in fear of being invaded next. Knights Templar also agree to aid Poles in hopes of weakening Britain. NANO troops, which include Artur's British-Somnian team, the SAS, the CSF, the Egyptian Army, and Force One (Indian special forces) rally together and eye the heavily defended walls of Warsaw. Seeing the end of the Potentus Law as an easy alternative, free-Poles continue to riot and damage government property. Orzechowski and General Cranston personally lead almost the entire Polish army to the front gates of Warsaw. With no other option, Artur gives the signal, and the NANO alliance charges towards the main gates of Warsaw where Polish, Czech, Slovakian, Templar, and Russian forces awaited them. Thousands died in the advance. But Artur and his team still managed to reach the main gates and destroy them with C-4s while the Eyptian Army provided cover fire. Artur takes cover behind a flipped over ambulance and begins a rough advance as he moves from cover to cover and gets closer to the Warsaw Royal Castle (Orzechowski's base of operations and office). Once halfway their, Polish bomber begin bombing Artur's cover, flushing him out and causing him to retreat into an alleyway. Artur scales the wall and enters an apartment Polish forces are using as a sniping location. Artur quickly kills the Polish soldiers inside and uses the sniping tower to shoot down advancing soldiers before he is spotted and forced to retreat back into the streets. RAF and Egyptian air forces are forced back from Polish turrets, which are located further up. With the help of Barc and Obniek, Artur manages to disable all of the turrets scattered around town. Polish riots soldiers are brought in and NANO forces station their forces right in front of the Royal Castle, which is heavily surrounded by soldiers and riot police. Artur throws a flashbang down and manages to enter the Royal Caslte, where he fights of GROM soldiers and Orzechowski's body guards as he makes his way to the first floor. Upon entering Orzechowski's office, Artur sees him sitting at his desk with two body guards and General Cranston. Artur kills the body guards and knocks Cranston out with his gun, making his way over to Orzechowski. Orzechowski shoots Artur with an EMP, disabling his EKO suit and freezing him in place, before taking out a pocket knife and attempting to slit Artur's throat. Orzechowski is knocked out by Barc, who arrests him for his war crimes. The New Republic of Poland finally surrendered on August 7th, 2026 and was reformed into the Polish Federation. General Cranston, Max Cloud, Orzechowski, and other Polish collaborators were arrested and also trialed for war crime. Orzechowski was strictly intimidated by Artur and Barc, but was broken out by a Polish far right terrorist group who shared similar ideological views. During the attack, Barc was severely injured and Artur was knocked unconsciousness. The terrorist group and Orzechowski escaped, but were shot down by British air defense turrets. In an after credits scene, Artur is seen visiting Barc in the hallway when a secrets service agent informs him that an alien symbiote has broken out in Somnia. Missions Norwegian Campaign * Big Ben - Clear Templar Knights out of London * Death to the Knights - Capture the capital * Crisis Six - Fight of seven waves of jihadist terrorists * Jihadist Burn - Capture the terrorist leader * Espionage - Escape ''Kompleks Shadow ''agents * Operation Nightfall - Raid the ducknation base * The Irish Way - Destroy the Polish munition factories * Heading Home - Disconnect the ducknation supply line Egyptian Campaign * Menes - Scale the temple * Scottish Flank - Capture the Polish Intel * No More Terrorists - Push back terrorist forces * Taking Back Egypt - Get past enemy lines * Freedom - Take back Egypt from the Poles Cosmic Campaign (DLC only) * Gaelic Way - Reclaim the eastern fortress for Ireland * Early Destination - Destroy the Polish satellite * Final Hurrah - Fight off ten waves of Polish forces European Campaign * Dawn - Infiltrate and capture the ''Koszmar * Over Seas - Infiltrate and capture the Rzeź * Tough Luck - Capture the Polish missile factory * Scuttle - Destroy the Polish flagship * Invasion - Capture the Polish city of Elbląg * Operation Los - Successfully capture Polish missiles * Olsztyn - Fight off thirteen waves Polish drone waves * Democracy - Destroy the Krakow munitions factory * No More War - Storm the Warsaw Royal Castle Locations * London - Great Britain * Flora - Norway * Warsaw - New Poland * Bergen - Norway * Krakow - New Poland * Alexandria - Egypt * Siwah - Egypt *Ustron - New Poland *IRE6 - Inda Lunar *POLSAT - Inda Quarter *North Sea *Kristainedsand - Norway *Black Sea *Elbląg - New Poland *Olsztyn - New Poland Characters Factions Multiplayer Maps * Center Warsaw - The iconic Polish city found in the story mode except with no police officers roaming the streets. Map includes turrets that can be manned by players (only in capture the hill mode), apartments with broken windows that can be used as sniping locations, and a clear view of the Warsaw Royal Castle in the background. Polish airplanes can also be seen flying across the sky. The map even has a broken wall that leads inside a Polish Resistance base. * Kilkenny Castle - Kilkenny Caslte features the castle itself, with minor damage from the Polish bomb. The castle itself is three stories, and each floor is filled with secret entrances, hidden weapons, and statues of armor. In the last minute of every game, the knight armor will come to life and will try to grab close by players, killing them instantly. * Tehran - Not included in the story mode, this large Islamic city is home to many dangers, including constant bombing that happen from passing by planes. When playing this map, factions will be changed from "JW GROM vs. Army Ranger Wing" to "India vs. Islamic State". * Dublin Pib - A large bar in the Irish capital of Dublin. This map specializes in close combat, and is broken into five part: the main drinking area, the kitchen, the hotel, the storage room, and the managers office. Bear traps are scattered in the main drinking area, and the kitchen has ammunition hidden away in cupboards * Inda Lunar (DLC only) - The satellite station which is seen in the DLC chapter of the story mode. The station itself is medium sized, and has an anti gravity chamber that two or more players can fight in seemingly weightless. From a window, players can see the satellite orbiting Earth. After the match is finished, the satellite explodes outside, followed by the entire station. * Washington, D.C. - The map based on the United States capital features the main courtyard, the Washing Monument, and the Lincoln Memorial (which players can fight inside of). There is also a large gravestone listing out the names of people who died while fighting with the Army Ranger Wing, hinting the United State was involved * Krakow Castle - The most marvelous landmark in all of Poland, the Krakow Castle has been heavily militarized by Orzechowski's regime. The castle features a statue of the Wawel dragon, which spits fire out of it's mouth every minute, the main moat (which players can use speedboats to travel across), and heavy castle walls which are equipped with turrets. *Streets - Another interactive map, this one takes place in downtown Warsaw. Factions are once again changed to "Kompleks Shadow ''vs. Polish Resistance". Halfway through the match, zombies infected with alien symbiote will appear and swarm the winning team. *Cork - Taking place in an abandoned Irish bomb shelter, this map includes destroyed buildings, hidden passageways, and helicopters which will fly over the city every minute, dropping supply crates in the city center the players can raid. *Alps - This map takes place in the Irish mountain base located in Switzerland. Players on the Polish team start near the bottom of the mountain and must work their way up while Irish players attempt to push them back. *Raid - A multiplayer map that's set on Orzechowski's flagship, ''Masakra, where players can use mounted turrets and more to fight off each other. Polish navy ships can be seen passing by in the distance, and Irish bombers will occasionally pass by, dropping bombs that will harm either team member. There is a lower deck of the ship that players could visit, which housed ammunition. *UNKNOWN - This map takes place on a deserted island, where players choose between fighting for the Polish Desert Corps ''or the ''Irish Dust n' Bones Division. *Cardinal Base - A deserted Egyptian desert base where players choose between the Egyptian Army and the Russian Ground Forces. Tiers * Carnage - First tier (0-40) * Deathslayer - Second tier (40-89) * Slick - Third tier (89-127) * Slicker - Fourth tier (127-168) * Seventh - Fifth tier (168-223) * Divisionslayer - Sixth tier (223-268) * NoLeague - Seventh tier (268-311) * Grounded - Eighth (311-369) * Grave Digger - Ninth (369-400) Achievements * ''Unlockable Achievements:'' ** ''Unlighted: ''Destroy all Polish equipment in Big Ben ** ''Hail the Brits:'' Kill ten Templar troops with fists ** ''Soldier:'' Capture the chancellor in under two minutes ** ''Infantry: ''Finish off the injured ducknation soldier ** ''Mercy: ''Take no damage during the ducknation raid ** ''Fighter: ''Use the RPG ** ''Bay Watcher: ''Take no damage on any invasion stage ** ''Dog Fighter: ''Steal a Polish fighter jet ** ''Game Over: '''''Kill Lider Orzechowski Gallery Slovenian soldiers with F2000 S rifles.jpg|Polish troops in news report 105 Polish Air Force MiG-29A Fulcrum ILA Berlin 2016 10.jpg|A Polish fighter jet Stocked Cover.jpg|Game teaser art Webp.net-resizeimage (2).png|Polish soldiers in tank Soldiers.jpg|Egyptian Campaign 6_1024x576.jpg|Polish soldiers in Olsztyn V-Day.jpg|Victory day in Ireland Category:FanFiction Category:Games Category:ADIEStudios Category:Call of Duty: Stocked